Hero
by Goldfield
Summary: Uma pequena e simples homenagem a alguns super-heróis de histórias em quadrinhos. Songfic baseada numa música do Nickelback, escrita como presente de amigo secreto para a usuária * P r i *, Fórum Totally Clois.


Hero

_Presente de amigo secreto para * P r i *, Fórum Totally Clois_

**Música:** Hero.

**Banda:** Nickelback.

Ele voava pelo céu, sua capa vermelha esvoaçando com o vento. Abaixo de si, os altos e modernos arranha-céus da "Cidade do Amanhã". Algumas pessoas apontavam para cima quando o viam, outras simplesmente o ignoravam. Mas ele estava ali, zelando pela vida delas. Vidas que ele se comprometera a proteger usando seus poderes, adotando aquelas vestes com um "S" no peito.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_(Eu estou tão alto, que posso ouvir o céu)_

_  
I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_(Eu estou tão alto, que posso ouvir o céu)_

_  
Oh but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me_

_(Oh, mas o céu, não, o céu não me ouve)_

Não podia negar ser diferente de todos. Desde que chegara àquele planeta que adotara como lar, após a tragédia ocorrida em seu mundo natal, ele soubera que não era como os outros que o cercavam. Ele cresceu descobrindo que tinha uma força fora do comum, que seu corpo era praticamente indestrutível, que suas pernas podiam alcançar velocidades supersônicas, que seus olhos podiam disparar raios de calor e enxergar através de outros objetos, que seu sopro poderia congelar coisas... Que, tal como um pássaro, tal como um avião, ele podia voar livremente pelo céu...

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_(E eles dizem que um herói pode nos salvar)_

_  
Im not gonna stand here and wait_

_(Eu não vou ficar aqui parado e esperar)_

_  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_(Eu irei me segurar às asas das águias)_

_  
Watch as we all fly away_

_(Assistir enquanto nós voamos para longe)_

Na caverna escura, o cavaleiro trajando negro sentou-se diante de uma bancada com um grande monitor ligado. Estava ferido na altura do ombro, seu uniforme e capa sujos de sangue. Mesmo com a dor, ele continuava trabalhando sem parar. Em sua mais recente investigação, tivera que escapar dos tiros de uma gangue de traficantes que enchia sua cidade de um novo e mortal tipo de droga, e acabara levando uma bala. Porém conseguira dados suficientes para encontrar o chefe da operação, e era isso que agora fazia em seu computador.

_Someone told me love will all save us_

_(Alguém me disse que o amor salvará a todos nós)_

_  
But how can that be, look what love gave us_

_(Mas como pode ser isso, veja o que o amor nos trouxe)  
_

_  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling_

_(Um mundo cheio de assassinatos, e derramamento de sangue)_

_  
That world never came_

_(Aquele mundo nunca veio)_

O mordomo surgiu, preocupado. Trazia um kit de primeiros-socorros; o cavaleiro dispensou-o. Como o empregado continuou a insistir, o justiceiro permitiu que ele cuidasse do ferimento, contanto que isso não atrapalhasse seu trabalho no computador. Sentindo as pontadas e a preparação do curativo, olhos fixos na tela onde surgiam informações e nomes, o detetive lembrou-se mais uma vez porque fazia isso... Seus pais. O que lhe acontecera quando criança, o trauma que sofrera... Lutaria para que isso não se repetisse nunca mais, com ninguém!

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_(E eles dizem que um herói pode nos salvar)_

_  
Im not gonna stand here and wait_

_(Eu não vou ficar aqui parado e esperar)_

_  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_(Eu irei me segurar às asas das águias)_

_  
Watch as we all fly away_

_(Assistir enquanto nós voamos para longe)_

Ele escalou a superfície de vidro até o topo do edifício. Recuperou o fôlego, o céu azul sobre sua cabeça. Lá embaixo, a Grande Maçã, movimentada, violenta, traiçoeira. Olhou para as ruas, seus sentidos aprimorados funcionando a mil. Logo haveria um crime para deter, alguém para salvar. E, com sua visão examinando tudo que ocorria, acabou avistando um grande outdoor num prédio mais baixo... A foto do conhecido editor de jornal que o perseguia e os dizeres "O Aranha é uma ameaça!" fizeram com que assimilasse, e refletisse, o teor do anúncio.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_(Eu estou tão alto, que posso ouvir o céu)_

_  
I am so high, I can hear heaven_

_(Eu estou tão alto, que posso ouvir o céu)_

_  
Oh, but heaven, no heaven, don't hear me_

_(Oh, mas o céu, não, o céu não me ouve)_

Era odiado por muitos, injustiçado. Mas tentava não se abalar com isso. Apesar da ingratidão, ele continuava fazendo aquilo, sendo um protetor, um "amigão da vizinhança". Correu até a borda do terraço e lançou um jato de teia, pendurando-se no arranha-céu ao lado. Então saltou, pronto para auxiliar qualquer um que necessitasse...

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_(E eles dizem que um herói pode nos salvar)_

_  
Im not gonna stand here and wait_

_(Eu não vou ficar aqui parado e esperar)_

_  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles._

_(Eu irei me segurar às asas das águias)_

_  
Watch as we all fly away_

_(Assistir enquanto nós voamos para longe)_

Eles tentavam realizar um salvamento ali. O prédio estava em chamas, ainda havia pessoas em seu interior. Um deles procurava controlar o incêndio por meio de uma onda de gelo que produzia com as mãos. Com o fogo fora do caminho, outro adentrou a construção, ouvindo uma criança clamar por socorro dentro de uma sala cuja porta estava trancada. Disparou um raio de energia com os olhos, destruindo o obstáculo e saindo dali com a pequena menina nos braços...

_Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you_

_(Agora que o mundo não está acabando, é amor que estou mandando para você)_

_  
It isn't the love of a hero, and that's why I fear it won't do_

_(Não é o amor de um herói, por isso eu temo que não seja o bastante)_

Do lado de fora, eram aguardados por uma multidão portando placas e faixas, em meio a gritos de protesto. Acusavam-nos de serem aberrações, um perigo à humanidade, criaturas infernais... Firmes perante os clamores, trataram de averiguar se não havia mais ninguém ferido dentro do prédio. O canadense de garras metálicas lançava olhares frios sobre os cidadãos, a bela ruiva ao seu lado dando um suspiro de lamento por aquele mundo que não sabia conviver com as diferenças, a cada dia tornando-se mais conflituoso...

_And they say that a hero can save us_

_(E eles dizem que um herói pode nos salvar)_

_  
Im not gonna stand here and wait_

_(Eu não vou ficar aqui parado e esperar)_

_  
I'll hold onto the wings of the eagles_

_(Eu irei me segurar às asas das águias)_

_  
Watch as we all fly away_

_(Assistir enquanto nós voamos para longe)_

O Superman, último filho de Krypton, voando por Metropolis...

Batman, o herói da noite, em sua cruzada para salvar Gotham City...

O Homem-Aranha, benfeitor injustiçado, zelando sempre por Nova York...

Os X-Men lutando contra ameaças à humanidade e também contra o preconceito...

Todos eles, e muitos outros... Todos nós, todos os dias, também somos heróis... Cada um à sua maneira!

_And they're watching us  
(E eles estão nos assistindo)_

_  
And they're watching us  
(E eles estão nos assistindo)_

_  
As we all fly away  
__(Conforme nós voamos para longe)_

_  
And they're watching us  
(E eles estão nos assistindo)_

__

And they're watching us

(E eles estão nos assistindo)

_  
As we all fly away  
__  
(Conforme nós voamos para longe)  
_

_And they're watching us_

(E eles estão nos assistindo)

_  
And they're watching us_

(E eles estão nos assistindo)

_  
As we all fly away...  
__  
(Conforme nós voamos para longe...)_

Luiz Fabrício de Oliveira Mendes – "Goldfield".


End file.
